


婚后小日常~

by akikonano



Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikonano/pseuds/akikonano
Summary: 强制口交本文连载于晋江，lofter，书耽。在网站、浏览器搜笔名“一只小秋秋”，或书名《邻座的黑魔王》即可。ao3用来发车





	婚后小日常~

李昂的呼吸渐渐急促起来，血液涌上大脑，眼神迷离地望着伏地魔，目光充满了渴求。伏地魔的眼里突然闪过一抹危险的红光，紧接着，他猛的抓着李昂的头发，把他的头按向自己的胯下，紧紧抵住那一鼓胀之处。  
“呃，好痛。”李昂幽幽地抱怨着。本来单膝跪着的他，被伏地魔这样猛的一拉，彻底跪在了地上，几乎是匍匐在了他的面前。即使隔着一层裤子，李昂还是能清晰地感受到紧贴着脸颊的阴茎的热度，这样淫靡的姿势，令他觉得十分屈辱。  
尤其是当他想到这个男人想要让他干什么的时候。  
“You said you will love me faithfully, remember? ”伏地魔很享受支配李昂的感觉，继续用言语嘲弄着他，眸子里尽是戏谑之色。他用魔力禁锢住李昂，压下他的挣扎，并不顾他的意愿，操纵着李昂的双手，为自己褪下长裤。  
Voldemort似乎已经忍耐了许久，在李昂还没有反应过来的时候，就猛地将勃起的阴茎捅入李昂口中。  
唔！  
经受了粗暴的一顶之后，李昂控制不住地干呕起来，想要将那巨物从口中吐出，但无论怎么挣扎，Voldemort的双手和魔力将他牢牢禁锢，让他动弹不得，所有的反抗都无济于事。  
他此刻，任他摆布。  
占有欲被极大的满足，这让Voldemort愈加兴奋，抽插速度快了几分，每一次都毫不留情地顶往最深处。李昂感觉咽喉快要承受不住这样的撞击，发出不堪折磨的哀鸣，恶心的感觉越来越强烈，摧残着他的理智，但那根粗大的阴茎将自己的嘴巴填得满满的，根本不允许他呕吐。他只能无力被动地承受着这种煎熬，感到一丝绝望。  
绝望，这正是伏地魔想让他体会的东西。  
伏地魔看着那双平日总是桀骜不羁的黑眸终于流露出软弱，以及对他的祈求之色，心里的欲望更加汹涌，他越发想要彻底破坏和蹂躏怀里的男人，摧毁他的心神。  
伏地魔一面按着李昂的头，一面将他揽入怀中，捏住他的鼻子，断绝了他唯一的氧气来源。李昂的挣扎更加剧烈，瘦弱的身体微微颤抖着，一头黑发也早已凌乱不堪，样子很是狼狈。他的喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽声，连呻吟都被一下下顶了回去。  
好在这样的折磨没有持续很久，在李昂意识模糊，即将失去知觉之前，Voldemort终于将一股热流射进他的食道，温暖浓稠的液体流经胸膛，用炽热无比的热度从内部抚慰着他寒冷麻木的身体。这让他莫名从伏地魔恐怖的折磨之中，感受到一抹仁慈。

跪伏在地的男人由于脱力，身体一阵摇晃之后倒在了伏地魔身上，似乎失去了意识。他墨发尽散，一身衣袍凌乱不堪，拖曳在地，胸前衣襟大开，整个胸膛完全袒露在外。口中没能咽下的乳白色液体顺着嘴角滴落到锁骨，再顺着胸膛流下，粘染在发丝上，样子很是淫靡。伏地魔轻轻搂住了男人，他的身体真是脆弱，这才仅是一次口交而已，竟然失去了意识。  
伏地魔为李昂褪去上衣，不同于胸前的洁白无瑕，黑发男人的背后布满了触目惊心的伤痕，有些是割裂伤，有些是烫痕，总之几乎没有完好的皮肤。  
“我是不是……下手有点重了？”伏地魔喃喃自语，神色里却丝毫没有悔改之意，他只是担心，这个男人会不会承受不住他的蹂躏而过早死去。他还没有从他身上得到足够的乐趣。  
伏地魔眯起眼睛，烛光映照下，他的面部线条显得更加冷峻邪魅。他嘴角勾起一个不怀好意的笑容，将李昂环腰抱起，让他横躺在自己的身上。伏地魔俯下身，对着黑发青年毫无防备的唇瓣吻了下去，为他舔去嘴角残留的精液，再舔喂给他，接着掠夺着他口腔里的每一寸领地，啃咬，吮吸。  
良久，伏地魔才结束了这个吻，猩红的眸子里的欲望再度燃烧起来。不过这里显然不是一个性爱的最佳场所，冰冷的王座在此刻显得毫无用处。


End file.
